The present invention relates to evaporators for use in motor vehicle air conditioners and the like.
When air is cooled with evaporators, water vapor in the air condenses, and the condensate is deposited on the fins in the form of water drops, which are released from the fins on falling under gravity. To give improved water releasability, it has been attempted to subject the surface of the fin to a chemical hydrophilic treatment.
While the fin is formed with louvers, the shape of louvers is determined primarily for improving the cooling performance of the evaporator and depressing the increase in pressure loss without giving consideration to the releasability of water drops from the louvers.